List of historical figures in Civilization V
The following is a list of historical figures in ''Civilization V''. They are randomly born as "Great People" outside of the player's cities. Links to Wikipedia (or other appropriate resources) are provided here; click on one of these names to view more information on the respective historical figure. Great Generals *Ahuitzotl *Akbar *Arminius *Belisarius *Cao Cao *Chandragupta Maurya *Hernan Cortez *Oliver Cromwell *El Cid *Epaminondas *Eugene of Savoy *Gaius Marius *Geronimo *Heinz Guderian *Hamilcar Barca *Hannibal Barca *Ivan the Terrible *Jeanne d'Arc *Khaled ibn al-Walid *Robert E. Lee *Leonidas *Lysander *Charles Martel *Maurice of Nassau *Bernard Montgomery *George Patton *Francisco Pizzaro *Pompey *Pyrrhus *Erwin Rommel *Sargon *Scipio Africanus *Winfield Scott *Sitting Bull *William Slim *Spartacus *Subutai *Sun Tzu *Timur *Johann Tserclaes *Vercingetorix *Albrecht von Wallenstein *William the Conqueror *Zhuge Liang *Georgy Zhukov Great Admirals (Great Generals or Great Merchants in vanilla) *Afonso de Albuquerque *Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa *Álvaro de Bazán *Calonymus of Alexandria *Jacques Cartier *Christopher Columbus *James Cook *Andrew Cunningham *Michiel de Ruyter *George Dewey *Don John of Austria *Andrea Doria *John Doukas *Francis Drake *Leif Ericson *Erik the Red *David Farragut *Vasco da Gama *Comte de Grasse *Hanno *Hayreddin Barbarossa *Henry the Navigator *Himilco *John Paul Jones *Ferdinand Magellan *Horatio Nelson *Chester Nimitz *Matthew Perry *Murat Reis *Phormio *Pytheas *Marcus Atilius Regulus *Roger of Lauria *Zinovy Rozhestvensky *Shi Lang *Alfred von Tirpitz *Togo Heihachiro *Turgut Reis *Fyodor Ushakov *Fernando Villaamil *Peter Wessel Tordenskjold *Isoroku Yamamoto *Yi Sun-sin *Zheng He Great Artists *Lawrence Alma-Tadema *Antonello da Messina *Giuseppe Arcimboldo *Kamaleddin Behzad *Giovanni Bellini *József Borsos *Sandro Botticelli *William-Adolphe Bouguereau *Pieter Brueghel the Elder *Pieter Brueghel the Younger *Karl Bryullov *Gustave Caillebotte *Caravaggio *Adrien Carpentiers *Mary Cassatt *Paul Cézanne *Petrus Christus *Jean Clouet *Jacques-Louis David *Edgar Degas *Eugène Delacroix *Paul Delaroche *Asher Durand *El Greco *Jan van Eyck *Jean Fouquet *Jean-Honoré Fragonard *Caspar David Friedrich *Thomas Gainsborough *Paul Gauguin *Vincent van Gogh *George Gower *Giotto di Bondone *Francisco Goya *August Haake *Francesco Hayez *Martin Johnson Heade *George Healy *Hiranand *Hans Holbein the Younger *Winslow Homer *Huang Gongwang *Sergey Ivanov *Jiao Bingzhen *Kano Masanobu *Torajiro Kasai *Katsushika Hokusai *Bahram Kirmanshahi *Gustav Klimt *Edmund Leighton *Emanuel Leutze *Édouard Manet *Bernardo Martorell *Michelangelo *Amedeo Modigliani *Claude Monet *Samuel Morse *Alphonse de Neuville *Pablo Picasso *Frans Post *Qian Xuan *Qiu Ying *Raja Ravi Varma *Raphael *Frederic Remington *Pierre-Auguste Renoir *Ilya Repin *Rembrandt van Rijn *Henri Rousseau *Peter Paul Rubens *Georges Seurat *William Simpson *Bartholomeus Spranger *Gilbert Stuart *Sultan Muhammad *Tintoretto *Titian *Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec *Paolo Uccello *Utagawa Hiroshige *Utagawa Kuniyoshi *Toyokuni Utagawa *Viktor Vasnetsov *Willem van de Velde the Younger *Johannes Vermeer *Horace Vernet *Leonardo da Vinci *Wang Ximeng *James Abbott McNeill Whistler *Grant DeVolson Wood *Yan Liben *Yanagawa Shigenobu *Zhang Zeduan *Francisco de Zurbarán Great Writers (Great Artists in vanilla and G&K) *Aesop *Vittorio Alfieri *Dante Alighieri *Ludovico Ariosto *Aristophanes *Jane Austen *Bertrand de Bar-sur-Aube *Bhāsa *L. Frank Baum *Harriet Beecher Stowe *Cao Xueqin *Lewis Carroll *Miguel de Cervantes *Geoffrey Chaucer *Anton Chekhov *Chikamatsu Monzaemon *James Fenimore Cooper *Stephen Crane *Emperor Daigo *Rubén Darío *Charles Dickens *Emily Dickinson *Fyodor Dostoyevsky *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle *Alexandre Dumas *F. Scott Fitzgerald *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe *Nikolay Gogol *Maksim Gorky *Nathaniel Hawthorne *José Hernández *Homer *Victor Hugo *Washington Irving *Jorge Isaacs *Kālidāsa *Omar Khayyám *Ki no Tsurayuki *Rudyard Kipling *Langling Xiaoxiao Sheng *D. H. Lawrence *Lucian of Samosata *Thomas Mallory *Herman Melville *Murasaki Shikibu *Natsume Soseki *Ovid *Petrarch *Edgar Allen Poe *Marcel Proust *Qu Yuan *François Rabelais *Jalal al-Din Muhammad Rumi *Johann Friedrich von Schiller *William Shakespeare *Mary Shelley *Shi Naian *Sophocles *Edmund Spencer *Henry David Thoreau *Leo Tolstoy *Mark Twain *Ueda Akinari *Valmiki *Jules Verne *Virgil *Voltaire *Vyasa *H. G. Wells *Walt Whitman *Yoshida Kenkō Great Musicians (Great Artists in vanilla and G&K) *John Adams *Al-Kindi *Alla Rakha *Johann Sebastian Bach *Louis Ballard *Ludwig van Beethoven *Prince Benbadhanabongse *Alban Berg *David Blanasi *Johannes Brahms *Benjamin Britten *Prince Buster *William Byrd *John Cage *Carlos Chávez *Frédéric Chopin *Sayed Darwish *Claude Debussy *Guillaume Dufay *Antonín Dvořák *Duke Ellington *Enheduanna *Ulvi Cemal Erkin *Gaspar Fernandes *Giovanni Gabrieli *George Gershwin *Carlo Gesualdo *Guido d'Arezzo *George Handel *Franz Josef Haydn *Gustav Holst *Charles Ives *Ji Kang *Orlande de Lassus *Solomon Linda *Ferenc Liszt *Emerico Lobo de Mesquita *Gustav Mahler *Guillaume de Machaut *Meerabai *Mesomedes *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Modest Mussorgsky *R. Carlos Nakai *Jacob Obrecht *Johannes Ockeghem *Niccolò Paganini *Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina *Hanna Petros *Josquin des Prez *Maurice Ravel *Steve Reich *Silvestre Revueltas *Camille Saint Saëns *Esteban Salas y Castro *Erik Satie *Manuel Saumell *Francisco Manuel da Silva *Johann Strauss II *Richard Strauss *Thomas Tallis *Taizan Higuchi *Pyotr Tchaikovsky *Giuseppe Verdi *Richard Wagner *Wasitodiningrat *Hugo Wolf *Yamada Kengyo *Yatsuhashi Kengyo *Ziryab Great Merchants *Aretas III *Andrew Carnegie *Coco Chanel *Marcus Licinius Crassus *Anthony van Diemen *Jakob Fugger *Harkuf *Edward Harriman *Milton S. Hershey *Ibn Battuta *Steve Jobs *John Maynard Keynes *Sir James Lancaster *Sir Alexander Mackenzie *Giovanni de Medici *John Stuart Mill *Henri Nestlé *John D. Rockefeller *Sir Thomas Roe *Shah Jahan *Adam Smith *Levi Strauss *Raja Todar Mal *Thomas Twining *Cornelius Vanderbilt *Richard Whittington *Wang Anshi *Zhang Qian Great Engineers *Archimedes *Alexander Graham Bell *Isambard Kingdom Brunel *Karl Benz *Henry Bessemer *Bi Sheng *Cai Lun *Charles Augustin de Coulomb *Louis Daguerre *Gottlieb Daimler *Charles Stark Draper *George Eastman *Thomas Edison *Alexandre Gustave Eiffel *Henry Ford *Benjamin Franklin *Robert Goddard *George Washington Goethals *Heron *Imhotep *Joseph Marie Jacquard *Ferdinand de Lesseps *Guglielmo Marconi *William Morton *Nikolaus August Otto *Blaise Pascal *Norbert Rillieux *John Roebling *Wilhelm Schickard *Mimar Sinan *Nain Singh *Nikola Tesla *James Watt *Frank Lloyd Wright *Orville Wright *Wilbur Wright *Zhang Heng Great Scientists *Al-Khwarizmi *Al-Razi *Abu al-Qasim al-Zahrawi *Alhazen *Aristotle *Aryabhata *Francis Bacon *Tycho Brahe *Niels Bohr *Nicolaus Copernicus *Marie Curie *John Dalton *Charles Darwin *René Descartes *Albert Einstein *Euclid *Leonard Euler *Michael Faraday *Richard Feynman *Rosalind Franklin *Galileo Galilei *Carl Friedrich Gauss *Werner Heisenberg *Alexander von Humboldt *Hypatia *Johannes Kepler *Andrey Kolmogorov *Antoine Laurent Lavoisier *Mary Leakey *Antony van Leeuwenhoek *Gottfried Leibniz *Carl Linnaeus *Mikhail Lomonosov *James Clerk Maxwell *Gregor Mendel *Dmitri Mendeleev *Merit-Ptah *Nasir al-Din al-Tusi *Nabu-rimanni *John von Neumann *Isaac Newton *Louis Pasteur *Plato *Ptolemy *Ernest Rutherford *Andrey Sakharov *Claude Shannon *Shen Kuo *Socrates *Alan Turing *Xi Ling Shi *Zu Chongzhi Khans *Batu *Berke *Genghis *Guyuk *Hulegu *Kublai *Möngke *Möngke Temür *Ogedei *Temür Merchants of Venice *Gasparo Balbi *Giovanni Balzoni *Giosafat Barbaro *Giovanni Caboto *Alvise Cadamosto *Ambrogio Contarini *Niccolo de Conti *Cesare Federici *Antonio Pigafetta *Maffeo Polo *Marco Polo *Niccolo Polo Category:Lists (Civ5) Category:Great people Category:Civilization V Category:Historical figure lists